Conventionally, a technology for performing a data search based on a photographed image is disclosed.
For example, in a data registering mode in which data is registered in a mobile terminal using a camera and a computer apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a technology for searching for information of peripheral facilities of a station based on an image of a corresponding station name signboard that is photographed by a mobile terminal provided with a camera is disclosed.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-326473